


The Ultimate Snowman

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, merry christmas?, most of the other characters are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Hinata and Naegi try to make a snowman together to win the school’s snowman contest.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The Ultimate Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> (written by my sister)
> 
> This was written for the Hinaegi Festival roulette challenge thingy a long time ago, but I finally remembered to post it so here you go. Just in time for Christmas.

“Naegi, I think this needs a little more… you know, _oomph_ to it.”

“You think so?” Naegi took a step back to survey Hinata’s and his creation - a short, stout snowman with stubby twiggy arms decked in a fuzzy scarf and wooly hat. Then he looked around at the other lots in the snow-covered plaza - there were snowmen made out of coloured snow, snowmen wearing way-too-intricate clothing, giant, perfectly proportioned snowmen, snowmen made out of ice cream, a tiny snowman army… Yeah, their snowman was definitely way too… _normal_.

“Okay, maybe we can give it more clothes? It’s missing some buttons.” Naegi suggested cheerily, determined to stay positive amidst the competition. Hinata, however, was much more pessimistic.

“Yeah, but there’s no way we’re gonna beat the clothes made by Mioda or the Ultimate _Cosplayer_ …” Naegi hesitated before sticking three buttons on the snowman anyway. He stepped back, and realised it was crooked.

“You never know. Maybe the judges want something more… realistic?” Naegi chuckles nervously, fixing the row of buttons. This was harder than he expected. He was never one for the arts, that was his sister’s job!

“Realistic?” Hinata looked around. “I mean, that snow _sculpture_ looks pretty realistic.” Naegi looked over to said snow sculpture - a larger-than-life rendition of the Ultimate Magician.

“Hinata-kun,” Naegi started, desperately trying to come up with something to motivate his partner. However, even he was at a loss for words. That sculpture was truly magnificent… “Well, even if we can’t win, let’s just try to have fun!” He smiled, grabbing Hinata’s hands.

Hinata felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden contact. He looked at Naegi’s soft smile. Darn that Naegi! He was way too positive all the time! It melted even his stubborn, _everything is wrong with the world_ mentality. You know what, Naegi was right. Winning wasn’t everything. The prize money and the satisfaction of a Reserve Course Student beating the Ultimates were nice, yeah, but it wasn’t the end of the world if they couldn’t win.

“Yeah! Let’s just enjoy ourselv-”

“Hinata-kun, Naegi-kun, watch out!” Nanami shouted a warning that came far too late, for a giant snowball was already hurtling towards the two. Before Hinata or Naegi could react, the snowball smashed into their sitting duck of a snowman, before luckily veering off course and crashing into a tree instead. _Luckily_ , Hinata thought bitterly, wincing at the remains of their snowman.

“W-well, we can always make another one?” Naegi said nervously as Nanami ran up to apologise to the two. _That’s right. Stay positive, Makoto!_

Sensing the tension, Nanami helpfully added, “If it makes you feel any better, our Snowmaeda got destroyed too.” She looks over at the crashed snowball, and on closer inspection Hinata and Naegi could make out Komaeda’s legs sticking out of it.

“Why is he even in there?” Hinata asked, exasperated. Did he even want to know?

“It started off as a joke from Souda-kun… But Komaeda-kun took it too seriously and wanted to do it ‘for the sake of hope’. While I was collecting snow it looked like they had a fight and things escalated from there… I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. Anyway, we should save him! He’s gonna fall sick!” Naegi exclaimed, worried. They made their way over to extract the other Ultimate Luck from the snowball.

“Komaeda-kun, how are you feeling?”

“F-f-fine… t-t-hank y-you…” _Yep, he was definitely not fine_. Nanami apologised once more as she lugged her frozen teammate to the infirmary, and let them use the snow she had collected as compensation.

“We’re back to square one,” Hinata sighed as he paid his respects to the fallen snowman, before stomping and flattening the ground for the newer, hopefully _better_ , replacement. Naegi brought a pile of snow over to start again.

“It’s fine! We can learn from our mistakes! Our previous one was a little lopsided anyway!” Naegi’s cheerful attitude was enough to get Hinata motivated again.

“That’s right! This time, we’re going for the gold!” Hinata exclaimed. “Let’s think about which categories we have a chance of winning!” His eyes practically sparkled as he said that. Naegi laughed, he found Hinata’s enthusiasm rather cute.

“Um, we definitely lose in size, or detail, or ‘coolness’...” Naegi thought hard about the numerous categories in the contest. “Maybe, the ‘Most Like Ishimaru-kun’ category… who even came up with that one?”

“I dunno, isn’t he one of the judges?” Hinata mused, trying to find said Ishimaru-kun. He spotted the hall monitor furiously lecturing Souda, who was kneeling on the cold ground with a miserable expression on his face. Probably for letting the snow cannonball loose. _He deserves it._

“That’s true. When it comes to Ishimaru-kun, his eyebrows are definitely the most striking!” As Naegi pondered about the characteristics of his friend, Hinata was feeling more and more pumped up. A quick look at the competition showed no signs of defined eyebrows on snowmen. They’ve got this in the bag for sure!

Hinata searched around for some eyebrow-shaped sticks while Naegi carefully rolled the snowballs. The two tried to shape their snowballs to be as round as possible before Hinata stuck them together, and carefully pressed the sticks in. Looking good! Naegi repurposed the buttons for eyes, and Hinata was able to find a curved stick that looked just like Ishimaru’s frowny mouth.

Next were the clothes. Naegi got out one of his spare uniforms and carefully draped them around the snow as neatly as he could, while Hinata stuck some branches in as the arms. Their snowman, or _snowmaru_ , was looking more and more like Ishimaru with each new addition! Naegi asked Maizono for a red ribbon to tie around one of the arms, mimicking his armband.

“What do you think, Hinata-kun?”

“It looks like him! I think.” Hinata admired their caricature of the hall monitor, before noticing a rather glaring issue. “Oh wait. He’s bald.”

“Oh.” Naegi laughed along with Hinata. They split up to find some small twigs and lodged them into their snowmaru’s head. Prickly and short, just like the real thing!

“I think it looks great!” Naegi exclaimed as he placed the final pieces of ‘hair’ onto its head. Hinata forced a smile as he tried to ignore the other, _amazing-looking_ snowmen surrounding theirs.

“Yeah.” Hinata replied. Somehow, the realisation that _winning in a category that no-one else was participating in wasn’t an accomplishment at all_ had just hit him. Oh well. A win is a win.

Sensing his sudden mid-contest crisis, Naegi gave Hinata a reassuring pat on the back. “It’s alright even if we don’t win. We had fun, right?”  
  
Hinata looked at Naegi’s gentle smile, and thought back about their time making the snowmen together. “Yeah. It was fun.” _Because I get to make it with you_ , he thought, but got embarrassed in the process.

“Then, let’s look at the others’ snowmen! I wanna know what they’re up to.” Naegi suggested, taking Hinata’s hand in his own and lightly dragging him towards the other creations. Hinata blushed at the contact - _again_ \- and was thankful for the cold for making his rosy cheeks look like a natural occurrence.

<><><><><>

After an eventful tour around the other student’s snowmen, Hinata realised two things. Firstly, they just happened to be surrounded by some of the most talented snowman makers, for not all of the Ultimates managed to create outstanding snowmen. Some of them were quite normal, and Hinata felt a bit ridiculous for feeling so inferior. Secondly, it was almost time for the results of the annual Hope’s Peak Academy Ultimate Snowman Contest to be announced. Hinata had noticed some of the judges - mostly teachers and other members of the faculty walking around and taking notes. He noticed they stopped in front of their snowmaru for a while, nodding and scribbling something in their black notebooks. Was that a good sign? He tried not to pay attention too much, but their presence did make him anxious. Anxious enough to almost forget that Naegi had held his hand the whole way through. Almost.

He couldn’t believe Naegi was still holding his hand. Was it an accident, or was Naegi actually… trying to hint at something? Either way, Hinata was too distracted by his partner to truly take in the sights of the other snowmen. Fortunately, it seemed as if Naegi didn’t notice his discomfort, for he casually chatted with the other students about their works of art.

Finally, the loud, booming voice of Ishimaru echoed throughout the plaza as the judges prepared to crown the winners.

Hinata gulped. Naegi gave his hand a little squeeze.

“The winner of the ‘Largest Snowman’ category goes to…”

_Nope. Not winning that one._

“Togami-kun’s Team! Oh, no, not you, Togami-kun. The Togami-kun from Class 77.” The Ultimate Imposter went up to receive his prize on behalf of his teammates. That guy truly knows how to go big.

“Next, the winner of the ‘Smallest Snowman’ category goes to… Ouma-kun!”

The Supreme Leader of the miniature snowman army jumped on stage and was about to give a long and tearful speech about his victory before he was shooed off by the judges.

“The winner of the ‘Most Edible Snowman’ category! Hanamura-kun!” Absolutely nobody was surprised at this one.

“Next, the winner of the ‘Most Fashionable Snowman’! This was a highly contested one… but it goes to Maizono-kun’s team!”

“No way, the Ultimate Model didn’t win? This thing is rigged!’ Booed Enoshima, who didn’t actually seem that bothered by losing. In fact, she had a creepily wide smile on her face. Hinata was concerned that she might be a masochist.

“And the winner of the ‘Most Life-Like Snowman’ goes to… Yonaga-kun’s team! However, the judges would like to mention that your rendition of Yumeno-kun is much taller than she really is.”

“If she’s taller, then she’s closer to God, right?” The Ultimate Artist replied as Ishimaru struggled to find an answer to that. She went on stage to receive her prize.

Hinata was tensing up. Any time now…

“Next, the winner of ‘Most Dangerous Snowman’! It goes to… Enoshima-kun’s team?” Hinata swore he saw Ishimaru’s eye twitch as he read that. The Ultimate Model strutted up to receive her prize and blew a kiss to the audience. Why did an Ultimate Model make a dangerous snowman?! _She really was a masochist!_

“And last but not least, the winner of the final category, the ‘Most Ishimaru-Like’ Category…? Goes to…”

It’s here! Hinata squeezed Naegi’s hand, who squeezed back in response. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease-_

“Kamukura-kun! Um, I am flattered?” Ishimaru seemed anything but pleased to hand over the trophy to the long-haired man, who simply looked disinterested.

Hinata’s face fell at what he heard. _What. Someone else actually competed in that category?!_

“Haha, looks like we lost after all, Hinata-kun.”

“Just what did we lose to…” Hinata mumbled, looking for the snowman that stole their victory, when he heard a scream he instantly recognised as Souda’s.

Hinata and Naegi looked in his direction, and it turned out the Ishimaru that was lecturing Souda earlier… was actually an extremely life-like, fully painted snow sculpture!

“Kamukura-san is really something else…” Naegi laughed nervously. Any hope left that Hinata might have to win was instantly crushed.

“And that is all from the judges! Next, our very own headmaster would like to thank everyone for their contributions to the contest.”

As the contest wrapped up and the crowd started talking over the poor headmaster, Hinata tried to ignore the disappointment he had felt from not winning. Yeah, it was fun, and Naegi was cute, but… it would have been nice to win. Not a single winner came from the Reserve Course.

“Hinata-kun,” Naegi whispered, noticing his friend sulking again. “It’s okay. We tried our best, but the winners really deserved it, don’t you think? Everyone worked hard in this contest!”

“You’re right… but…”

“But… it’s time for dinner! I’m starving.” Naegi laughed, trying to change the subject. “Let’s find something to eat.”

“Yeah…” Hinata smiled. He couldn’t stay upset when Naegi was trying so hard to cheer him up. It wasn’t fair to him at all. “Let’s get something hot. I’m freezing.”

“Me too! Let’s go!” Naegi gently held Hinata’s hands again. “I know this nice hotpot place. The soup is really good!”

“Really?”

“It’s pretty cheap too! We could have a feast.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up at the mention of cheap, good food. “Alright! I’m sold! Hotpot, here we come!”

**Author's Note:**

> .... www  
> ... (`ono’)  
> >-( \8/ ) -<
> 
> snowmaru says: thanks for reading!


End file.
